Ohio, Iowa n Idaho
by Agent Mech V
Summary: The Triplets and Sherry, Terrill, Darryl went into portal and they are in The Cul-de-Sac, and they met Eds.


**Chapter 2: a trip to the moon**

* * *

A/N: this take's place in It Could've Been Great and before Message Received.

I do not own anything!

* * *

The next morning at the temple. **Lupin** was still a sleep. He waked up and get ready for today. **Lupin** drive his Fait 500 to the barn.

Sorry, I'm late. Lupin said.

That's okay. Pearl replied to Lupin.

But we have to figure out the location the cluster. Peridot said.

Some data was on the moon. Garnet said.

Lupin, Jigen and Goemon looked up at the sky.

I..mean.. Jigen said in horror.

Going..in.. Lupin said with fear.

Space. Goemon said comley.

Wait! I have other idea. Steven said.

(Steven walks up to Lion.)

Lion! Can you make us a special super warp to the moon? Steven said to Lion.

(Lion grunts and stretches his limbs, ignoring Steven.)

Come on, Lion, we gotta do this to stop the Cluster! If we don't there's gonna be no more Earth! No more fun times with your pals, no more Lion Lickers... no more naps? Steven said to Lion.

(At this Lion gets up and roars and his eyes glow white. The Gems stare in awe and look to Steven.)

(Lupin and Jigen both opened their eyes wide)

Guess it was naps. Steven said.

(Lion then runs with all of the Gems, Lupin and his gang on his back with Steven and Peridot sticking out of his mane. He creates a portal and runs through it.)

[Trans. Int. Portal]

Pretty cool, right? Steven said to Peridot.

This is beyond cool. Lupin said holding on to Pearl.

You mean amazing. Jigen said.

Peridot*screams*

(Lion creates more portals, increasing his speed with each one.)

Go, Lion! Goooo! Steven said.

[Inside Moon Base]

(Lion slides across the floor and hits a wall with the Gems still on his back.)

Steven*gasp* Lion! Are you okay, bud? Steven asked Lion.

Peridot*climbs out of Lion's mane*

Erghh, get me out of this furry fre- *slips* whoa! Peridot said.

Oh, Lion. You've earned your naps for the week. Steven said hugs Lion.

PearlWe made it.

(She turns her gemstone into a flashlight as Garnet does the same.)

It doesn't... look like the moon. Steven said.

Hey, look over here! I think it's a door. Amethyst said.

(She places her hand on a wall and two panels open to reveal the surface of the moon. Air sucks out of the base through the open door. She takes her hand away and it closes.)

Uhhh, yup! We on the moon! Amethyst said.

Yep! We're in space. Lupin said.

Amethyst, please! Don't blow us into space! Pearl said discussing to Amethyst.

Are you trying to kill us. Jigen said.

(Steven chuckles as he begins to float around in the air.)

Whoa, *laughs* look at me! I'm a *jumps high* moon boy! Steven said.

Amethyst*runs over to him*

*Lupin jumped very high.*

I guess this is fun. Lupin said with joy.

Haha, alright moon boy! Amethyst said.

(She jumps in the air in an attempt to float around like Steven but instead falls to the floor and grunts.)

Moon boy quadruple back flip! Steven said.

Hey! Why can't I be a moon boy? Amethyst said.

We're Gems, we're a space-faring race designed to conquer other worlds. Our physical forms adjust automatically to the gravity of any planetoid. Peridot said to Amethyst.

Ahhh, lame. Amethyst said.

Will that stinks. Jigen said.

I was bouncing on the moon one day! Steven said.

*crashes against a wall*

Umph! Huh? Hey Peridot, who is this supposed to be? Steven said.

Peridot*gasps* It's Blue Diamond! Wait! Are they all here? Ahh yes! There she is! Peridot said.

Who? Steven asked Peridot.

(Peridot runs over to the mural.)

Behold! Yellow Diamond! Isn't she magnificent?! Peridot said.

Wow... so who are the Diamonds anyway? They seem like a big deal. Steven said.

Are you joking me?! The Diamonds are the Gem matriarchs! Together they make up the Great Diamond Authority that govern sHomeworldand all the outlying colonies! We live to serve them! Peridot explains to Steven.

They are something. Lupin said.

They're big... Jigen said in horror.

(Garnet walks up behind Peridot, clears her throat, and looks down and Peridot, annoyed.)

Peridot*laughs nervously*

I mean, we were all made to serve them, even though some of us... don't anymore... *pauses* Hey, I think that's a control service over there! *points across the room* Let's take a look.  
*heads over*Steven*following * Yeah! Peridot said.

(Garnet and Amethyst walk over to Peridot who is inspecting a panel on the floor.)

I think this is right. The material is different from the surrounding stone. I think if I just do this... Peridot said.

(Peridot moves her hands across the panel and it lights up. It rises up, as do the rest of the panels around the room to create a set of stairs, knocking Lion over in the process.)

Peridot*giggles excitedly*

Now that's cool. Lupin said.

(The Gems then head up the stairs.)

This is so incredible. Only the most elite of the elite can enter these sanctums. We are literally walking in the very footsteps of the diamonds! Peridot said.

They must really like stairs. Steven said.

(They enter a room upstairs with only a mysterious object in the middle of it.)

Hey, what's this room? Steven asked.

It's not what we came here for. Garnet replied.

Can we hurry it up? This place gives me the creeps. Amethyst said wired.

(Lupin stared at that mysterious object and walked to the top.)

(They continue up the stairs until they reach the top.)

We really are on the moon. Steven said.

Now this is good veiw of the earth. Jigen said.

Peridot*goes over to a device*

Oh my goodness! This looks like it could be brand new! I mean it's a relic by today's standards, but, golly! It's so elegant, so simple, so perfect! Peridot said in happiness.

So how do you turn it on? Amethyst said.

I have no idea. Peridot said.

(The device activates as Steven has accidentally turned it on.)

Hey, it's got one of those glowy hand dealies. Steven said

You can't sit there! Peridot said to Steven.

Why not? It's really cool. Steven said.

That chair is only for the most elite Gems, you can't go around sitting where an Elite would sit. Peridot said to Steven.

Well they aren't here now, right? Steven said to Peridot

(Peridot glances to her left.)

Peridot*sits* *laughs*

(Lupin grabs a white, octahedral crystal.)

Hey, what in world, this is thing for? Lupin asked.

Put that back! Hm, okay, let's see here... Peridot yelled at Lupin.

(The chair they are sitting in gets closer to the control panel.)

There we go. This is a really old system. Peridot said.

(The screen switches between 7 files represented by diamond shapes.)

Gotta find the right file... aha! Cluster, Cluster where are you, Cluster? Aha! There's the insertion point. Looks like the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as yours, Amethyst. Peridot said.

Uhh... thanks? Amethyst said.

Never known that there was beta. Jigen said.

But where is the cluster now? Pearl said to Peridot.

Hang on... there it is! It's embedded deep into the mantle, relative to the barn its roughly two thousand five hundred units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill and we should be all set. Peridot said.

That's it then, mission accomplished! Pearl said.

Oh. Thank goodness, it was not in the core of the planet. Lupin said Worried.

That means still got time to finish the drill. Goemon said.

Yeah, team! Steven said with joy.

Great, let's get the heck out of here. Amethyst said.

Wait! Hold on, does this thing have any games on it? Steven asked.

Or to upload any videos? Lupin added.

No no no no, this wasn't used for games or videos. Peridot replied to Steven and Lupin.

Aw. Steven said.

Will that sucks. Lupin said sadly.

It was used for planning a colony. Here, look. Peridot said.

(A map of Earth appears on the screen.)

So here is a map of all structures that were originally built on Earth. All told, this probably only accounts for maybe, five percent of what was originally planned. Peridot explains.

What was the plan? Steven said.

Well, let's take a look. Peridot said.

(A hologram is projected of what appears to be a hollow Earth, with rings around it.)

(Lupin was shocked at the earth rapedpart.)

Ta-da! A finished Earth colony. Wow, look at this! Eighty-nine kindergartens, sixty-seven spires, a Galaxy Warpin each facet, efficient use of all available materials. What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great! Peridot said in happiness.

No! You're wrong! Garnet said.

What do you mean? It's perfect, look at it. Peridot said.

We are looking at it! Pearl said.

This wrong! Goemon said.

Yeah, this plan stinks! Amethyst said

This is killing the earth. Jigen said.

Completing this colony would have meant the extinction of all life on Earth! Garnet said to Peridot.

But think of the good it would have done. The Gems that would have been made, our Empire expanded. Peridot said.

Rose Quartz believed all life was precious, and worth protecting. Pearl said.

Well if she wanted to protect it she did a lousy job! There'd be no cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now there's no colony, and there's gonna be no Earth, so thank you, Rose Quartz! You doomed the planet! Peridot said in rage.

(Lupin pointed his Walther P-38 at Peridot's gem.)

That's enough. Lupin said with rage.

(Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl each look at Peridot furiously.)

Steven*laughs nervously*

Is there anything that's worth more th-? Steven said.

(Garnet picks up Peridot by the front of her tunic.)

You, listen to me, now. *summons gauntlet* You are talking about things that you do not under stand... Garnet said.

Garnet, stop! Please! It's not worth it. We're done here, let's just... go home. Steven said.

Let her be. Goemon said to Garnet.

(Garnet drops Peridot on the ground and smashes the control panel with her gauntlet.)

What did I say? I'm just stating a Rebelliondidn't really save Earth, it just delayed the inevitable. Peridot said confused.

*sighs* That's not the way they see it. They've spent thousand of years trying to protect the Earth. I thought maybe, you finally understood why. Steven said.

That's something that you won't understand. Lupin said to Peridot.

(Steven walks down the stairs.)

Peridot! Steven said.

Don't worry, I'll take it from here. Lupin replied to Steven.

Okay then. Steven said and walked away.

What? I'm coming. Peridot said.

(Lupin glances at Peridot and notices she is holding the chair's gemstone behind her back.)

Let's go, you three. Garnet said.


End file.
